


Surprise

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Unintentional Beastiality, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: Draco, Little.. er... -coughs & looks down- um.. Big Draco -wink, wink-, and a surprise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains slight (unintentional) beastiality.

Draco groaned loudly as his hands pumped his shaft furiously. He cried out as his orgasm came, his body trembling, his hand dripping with his semen. He laid on his back, his legs dangling off the bed. He tried to catch his breath as he smirked at the blissful experience he just had. He closed his eyes, feeling free and relaxed.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard the door open and shut with a _click_. He heard the feet shuffle around and a pair of keys thrown onto the dresser with _clank_. He jumped with a yelp, his eyes still closed, as he felt a warm tongue lick his cock. Another lick, followed by another.

"Harry..." he breathed out.

There was no response but a muffled chuckle. Draco snapped his eyes open, quickly sat up, and saw Harry standing by the door with a hand covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at him. Another lick.

"What the hell?!" screamed Draco.

His eyes quickly flew to his penis and found himself face-to-face to what appeared to be a... DOG!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Draco as he scrambled away from the hairy monster.

With that, Harry broke down in laughter, clutching to his stomach in pain as tears streamed down his face. What's worse was, Draco still had a hard-on.


End file.
